Aun recuerdo el dia
by ladyelizabethblack
Summary: Con este horrible sentimiento corriendo entre mis venas levanto la vista para evitar que una lagrima traicionera se escape de mis ojos y ahí es donde te encuentro... Slash y Mpreg


Aún recuerdo el día que te encontré. Caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad en una apacible y soleada tarde de primavera.

Pensaba, solo pensaba, el torrente de imágenes pasaba nítidamente por mis ojos ligeramente entrecerrados mientras sus voces retumbaban en mi cabeza tan firmemente como si una docena de trolls danzara a mí alrededor mientras mis pies me llevaban sin rumbo fijo tratando de ayudarme a escapar de la realidad.

No entiendo como puedo ser tan egoísta ante todo esto, se que debería estar feliz por ustedes, y no puedo evitar rememorar por millonésima vez en lo que va del día nuestra conversación.

Flash back

Harry! amigo que bueno que has podido venir. Pasa y ponte cómodo, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar!

Ron mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo me abría la puerta de la madriguera invitándome a pasar, sonreí ante su expresión bonachona. Dentro de la cálida salita de estar varias cabezas pelirrojas voltearon a saludarme con sus típicas actitudes amistosas y sus grandes sonrisas, Hermione también se encontraba allí, lo cual no me sorprendió ya que desde que salimos de Hogwarts hace algunos años ellos son pareja.

Realmente no entiendo como es que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que el día de la gran batalla contra Voldemort, Ron estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un mortífago, fue entonces que lo entendieron, no podían estar separados el uno del otro.

Harry - grito Hermione- Tenemos algo importante que decirte- miró a su novio mientras apretaban sus manos. - Ron y Yo nos vamos a casar- Término sonriendo radiante de alegría.

Me quede quieto unos momentos tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho, se casaban, no se por que lo único que sentí fue dolor ante tal noticia, pero como buen amigo y gran mentiroso logre sonreír falsamente y abrazarles.

Wow, esto es genial! - dije con una horrible y ansiosa voz que no se de donde salio.

El resto de la reunión luche por no derrumbarme y arruinarles su felicidad. En cuanto pude mentí de nuevo diciendo que tenia que regresar al cuartel de aurores para un entrenamiento y después de muchos besos, abrazos y mas falsas felicitaciones salí de ahí con el corazón escapándose como agua entre mis manos.

Fin Flash back

Fue así como llegué hasta el centro de Londres, tratando de escapar de la cruel realidad que se cernía sobre mi cabeza.

¿Que por que me molesta tanto? Bueno, la conclusión que han sacado mis cansadas neuronas es que no quiero quedarme solo, no otra vez, no se si podría soportarlo, si ellos se casan los Weasley tendrán otra hija que atender y se olvidaran de mi, mi mejor amigo ya no me necesitará, ahora tendrá una bella esposa que lo cuide y quiera. ¿Y que pasará conmigo? me sentaré en el piso de mi pequeño apartamento a ver la vida pasar por que la verdad es que desde la batalla ya nadie me necesita.

No se si entiendas como me siento, tal vez piensas que soy una espantosa persona por no alegrarse de que sus amigos sean felices, pero es que la soledad pesa tanto en mi corazón que no puedo mas que sentir que cada vez mas mi destino me aísla de todos los que quiero.

Con este horrible sentimiento corriendo entre mis venas levanto la vista para evitar que una lagrima traicionera se escape de mis ojos y ahí es donde te encuentro, justo frente a mi, elegantemente dispuesto frente a un enorme ventanal, con esa dignidad tuya mirando pasar a las personas, sintiéndote que nadie es merecedor de tu belleza.

Me quedo mirándote, embobado ante tal panorama, viendo como los rayos del sol iluminan tu pálida piel y no puede evitar acercarme, era como si un imán gigante me obligara a caminar en dirección tuya por más que me opusiera. Llegue a tu lado y aspiré tu aroma, no pude o no quise resistirme a acariciar tu brazo, tan suave y delicado como la seda y en ese momento comprendí que tenía que llevarte a casa.

Por algún motivo al sentirte junto a mi en el trayecto a tu nuevo hogar ya no me sentí tan solo, ahora tenía alguien aguardándome en mi pequeño departamento al regresar de trabajar.

Cuando Ron te vio me dijo que era una locura, que realmente no te necesitaba en mi vida, que no había cabida para ti en mi hogar, bla bla bla. ¡¡Tengo una gran capacidad para no oír las cosas que me molestan! Ocasionalmente le contestaba con un "si", "aja" y "tienes toda la razón".

Te amo.

Harry! Otra vez estas hablándole al sofá?- su voz resuena entre molesta y divertida por la habitación -Si hubiera sabido que ese cacharro me traería tantos problemas no hubiera dejado que lo trajeras a la mansión.

Intuyo una nota de celos en tu voz?- pregunto acercándome sensualmente.

¿Como no quieres que este celoso si le haces mas caso a el que a mi?- me dice haciendo un adorable y aristocrático puchero.

Lo siento cariño, pero es que ese sofá me trae tantos recuerdos que no puedo evitar sentirlo parte de la familia.- le susurro encantadoramente con cara de cachorrito antes de besarle con pasión.

¿Que tipo de recuerdos?- murmura tan cerca de mi oído que mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina.

No lo recuerdas, mmm, tendré que refrescarte un poco la memoria- le contesto mientras muerdo su labio inferior.

Refréscamela todo lo que quieras- su voz suena ronca mientras nos dejamos caer sobre el sillón de la discordia que en estos momentos no parece molestarle tanto.

La ropa sale sobrando y en unos pocos minutos nos encontramos desnudos disfrutando de la pasión y el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Lamo cada parte de su perfecto y escultural tórax dejando pequeños chupetones por su blanca piel hasta llegar a su erecto miembro que trago sin compasión, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta que deja venir su semilla dentro de mi boca gritando mi nombre.

No soporto mas la necesidad de sentirlo rodeando mi miembro con su cuerpo así que lo preparo con toda la delicadeza que puedo mientras mi otro "cerebro" es el que da las órdenes.

Cuando siento que esta preparado entro de una sola envestida en él para luego moverme al compás de sus gemidos que son como música para mi, acelero el paso cuando siento llegar el éxtasis del clímax a mi cuerpo y grito su nombre mientras el se derrama por segunda vez sobre nuestros torsos.

Agotado y todavía respirando entrecortadamente le abrazo y le beso

Te amo - le digo mirando en la profundidad de sus ojos.

Lo se, yo también te amo.

Si lo sabes ¿por que te la pasas molestándome con que le hago mas caso al sofá que a ti?- pregunto simulando molestia.

Es solo que me encanta cuando me pruebas cuanto me quieres- sonríe traviesamente como un chiquillo.

Eres un malvado, no puedo creer que me chantajees así- me deshago de su abrazo y me levanto.

Lo escucho levantarse rápidamente detrás de mí.

OH vamos, no te pongas así- me abraza y recarga su barbilla sobre mi hombro- Déjame ahora demostrarte lo que significas para mi.

Y la fiesta vuelve a empezar!

No se como siendo el un Slytherin cae en mis trampas, pero me encanta cuando lo siento parte de mi. Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, mientras nuestros cuerpos se acoplan en una maraña de besos, sudor y...emm, digamos que "algo mas", no puedo seguir mas tiempo y llego al segundo orgasmo de la noche junto con mi adorado Draco, si, leíste bien Draco Malfoy es mi pareja, loco ¿no? pero es cierto, llevamos juntos algo mas de un año y aun que parezca cliché lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

¿Quieres saber como sucedió? O tal vez ya estés aburrido de mi, te doy un poco de tiempo para que lo pienses mientras limpio nuestros cuerpos y convoco una manta para descansar junto a la persona que mas amo.

¿Listo? ¿Lo has decidido? La verdad es que no importa si no quieres saberlo, aun así te lo voy a contar por que soy un ser malvado y sin compasión muajajajaja. No, la verdad es que me encanta recordar el mejor día de mi vida (hasta ahora) y compartirlo con todo aquel que se me acerque.

¿Has notado el cambio? De aquel chico de hace 18 meses atrás que caminaba sin rumbo por Londres ahogándose en sus penas sin hacer nada al respecto, de aquel chico que en una soleada tarde se compro un sillón de cuero (el cual se llama smutsy, por si no te lo había comentado), su único compañero durante meses en las noches de llanto y soledad al joven bromista y amoroso que soy ahora. Pues todo es culpa de Draco! Aun que ciertamente le estaré agradecido eternamente.

Bueno siguiendo con la historia, estaba yo tomando una copa de vino cómodamente desparramado sobre smutsy después de un largo día de trabajo como auror, me preparaba mentalmente (o mas bien trataba de intoxicarme con alcohol para no ir a trabajar al día siguiente en la misión) para como ya lo dije una gran misión que se me había encomendado: hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda en cada una de las propiedades de Draco Malfoy mi archienemigo de la infancia.

¿Por qué? Lo que pasa es que al Ministro de Magia le preocupaba el enorme poder que había recuperado Malfoy después de que el Ministerio lo dejara casi en la ruina cuando se descubrió lo de su padre. Tenía miedo de que pudiera ocurrir un golpe de estado y recurrió al siempre fiel y gran auror Harry Potter (o como yo solía pensar, acudió al único tarugo y sin vida propia que sería capaz de aceptar una misión tan riesgosa y sin fundamentos reales solo para ganarse el odio eterno del magnate de los negocios mágicos y el único que podía (si eso era posible) hacer mi vida mas miserable de lo que ya era) y como ya habrás imaginado acepte (solo yo puedo llegar a ser así de tonto).

Estaba ya por el cuarto vaso de vino cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, con algo de dificultad logre ponerme en pie (lo se soy patético cuando bebo pero como hasta las cervezas de mantequilla me marean, entenderán que con 4 vasos de vino mi sistema nervioso ya estaba mas que "feliz"), dando traspiés llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí solo para encontrar a Draco Malfoy de pie elegantemente ataviado con una túnica de seda azul mirándome furibundo.

¿Malfoy?- fue lo único decente que pude decir en ese momento.

Potter – susurro antes de darme un derechazo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el piso con Malfoy sobre mi tratando de asfixiarme. Creo que fue en ese momento que recupere la conciencia que el alcohol me había quitado y con los pies lo arroje contra la puerta que se cerró ruidosamente. Me puse en pie sobandome el cuello.

¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?- le grite furioso.

¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo tu?- respondió alisándose la túnica- ¿No me han fastidiado ya suficiente como para querer hacerlo de nuevo? Desde que me hago cargo de los negocios Malfoy no les he dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de mi!- rugió para abalanzarse sobre mi de nuevo.

Yo solo sigo ordenes Malfoy, así que déjame en paz! – respondí mientras golpeaba su rostro.

La pelea siguió un rato hasta que exhaustos los dos (pero sin dejar de asfixiarnos mutuamente) caímos sobre el sofá. El silencio se apoderó del lugar y nos miramos largo rato hasta que poco a poco Malfoy me beso con tanta pasión como nunca había sentido, palpando la necesidad de sentirse amado, la misma necesidad que yo sentía.

Esta vez se desato una guerra de caricias y roces, suspiros y gemidos que no se detuvo hasta bien entrada la noche cuando el cansancio nos venció.

Desperté al despuntar el alba sintiéndome increíblemente bien y traté de acurrucarme junto al cálido cuerpo de mi acompañante solo para descubrir que ya no estaba.

Me senté muy lentamente sintiendo otra vez ese gran vacío apoderarse de mi corazón cuando la puerta se abrió y por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas Draco Malfoy entraba por ella con el mismo traje que la noche anterior, un ojo morado y un paquete entre sus manos.

Intente hacerte el desayuno, pero por poco y quemo tu cocina, así que decidí comprar algo ya hecho- sonrió, como jamás le había visto sonreír, con el alma y el corazón.

Y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreírle de vuelta, dejó el paquete de comida en la mesita y se sentó junto a mi

Ese ojo morado necesita un poco de atención- dijo pasando sus delicados dedos por mi cara en un tono de disculpa y pensé que después de la pelea yo no tendría mejor aspecto que él.

Entonces que te parece si lo atiendes un poco?- contesté en un claro signo de aceptación.

Estuvimos todo el día en casa demostrando todo el amor que escondimos durante muchos años, nos olvidamos de la revisión de sus propiedades y los dos nos reportamos enfermos. Poco después me mudé a su casa y el día de la boda de Ron y Hermione hicimos público nuestro noviazgo.

Y aquí estamos ahora, grandes enemigos amándose como si la vida dependiera de ello (y en cierto modo así es).

En que piensas cielo?

En el día que te encontré y descubrí que te amaba.

Mmm, si, el mejor día de mi vida.

Eso crees tu? – pregunto misterioso

Por que lo dices?- responde curioso.

¿Y ustedes que piensan? ¿Se lo digo? ¿O dejo que la curiosidad lo carcoma un rato?

Esta bien, no puedo aguantar mas sin decirlo, realmente necesito hacerlo así que ahí va..

Me acerco a su oído y le susurro apenas audible

Vas a ser papá.

Fin

Que les pareció? Muy romántico? Algo confuso? Necesito saberlo! Es mi primer one-shot aun que si tiene buena aceptación podría ser algo mas.

Esta idea me vino ayer a la cabeza siendo un soleado día de abril mientras holgazaneaba en mi adorado sofá con muy buena compañía y tuve que escribirlo o yo misma me iba a golpear tipo Dobby.

Gracias por leer y si tienen algo de tiempito no les hace daño mandarme un review (ni a mi recibirlo).

Lady Elizabeth Black

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


End file.
